Warmth
by skittellgirl
Summary: It's good having a vampire to keep you warm. From the "Date" series.


Title: Warmth. From the "Date" series

Rating: R to NC17ish

Summary: It's good having a vampire to keep you warm

Disclaimers: If I owned them, we'd be watching Season 2 by now

Vicki walked hand in hand with Henry, practically skipping her way through the park. They had just completed a case; a man had been using his psychic powers to steal money from an elderly woman. The client's daughter had contacted the partners, and using Correen's brilliant research mind and the help of her new boyfriend, the paranormal studies student, they had found a way to break his connection. Vicki couldn't help but grin as she remembered the shock on the "perp's face when they had busted him.

"Ah, another case closed, " she said, eyes sparkling. Henry smiled down at her, and said, "You always get your man, don't you?"

"Don't you know it," she replied, wrapping her arm tighter around him. Henry smiled, and continued to lead her through the park. Snow had fallen the night before, cloaking the park in a ethereal stillness. He found great peace in these kinds of scenes, even after almost half a millennium of living. He noticed, though, that Vicki's heart had sped up slightly. He looked down at her again, and she grinned mischievously at him.

"Ever been in a snowball fight, Your Grace?" she thought to him, stepping back a few paces.

"Don't you dare, Victoria," he thought back.

"Why not?"

"I'll make you pay," he silently warned her, stepping back himself. She grinned, hoisted a snowball, and said out loud, "Promises, promises."

With that, she threw the snowball at him. It hit him right in the chest, and he looked down as it fell. He looked at her, grinned evilly, and charged her. She let out a squeal as his firm body fell upon hers, pinning her to the ground. He laughed as she tried to get leverage, and dumped a handful of snow down her shirt. She shrieked, and he could feel the heat from her body and hear the flow of her blood at the assault. She glared at him, and said, "You asked for it, buster." With that, she lunged at his ribs, tickling him with all she was worth. It was Henry's turn to squeal, and he began laughing loudly, trying to grab at Vicki's hands to stop her friendly torture. Usually, he would use his speed, but she had him so distracted that he couldn't manage to concentrate. Vicki finally let up, laughing herself. By now, they had changed positions, and Vicki was straddling Henry's waist. Her thoughts were no longer quite so innocent, either.

"Ticklish vampires, who knew?" she teased, trying to stem the flow of her arousal.

"You did, wench," he replied, just as aroused. "I am sorry that I made you so cold and wet, though." he continued impishly. "I should take you home and do something about that."

"Yes, you should," she replied, barely able to stand up and help him to his feet. They proceeded to set a land speed record to his car.

When they entered the apartment, Henry grabbed her in a passionate kiss. They made it into the bedroom, but when Vicki went to the bed, he shook his head at her and pulled her to his side again. "Let's get a hot shower first, hmm?" he asked, in the tone of voice that let Vicki know that he had very interesting plans for that shower.

"Sounds good," she managed to get out, her throat dry. He led her into the shower, and turned it on to the hottest comfortable setting. He gently removed her clothing, and quickly divested himself of his own. He grabbed a bottle off of his dresser, and came back to find Vicki already soaking wet, having started to bathe herself.

Silently, he told her, "Love, allow me." With that, he squeezed a little of what was in the bottle into the palms of his hands. He rubbed them together, and began to slowly rub her shoulders. She gasped, and moaned as she realized he was using massage oil on her. Not just massage oil, but the kind that heated up on contact. He slowly, very slowly, ran his hands down her back and to her backside, massaging gently. She was holding onto the wall of the shower now, trying not to melt into a puddle. As Henry moved down her legs, she thought to him, "Oh, God, what you are doing to me."

"Not nearly enough yet, love," he transmitted back. "Turn around, please."

She did so, trembling. He began to run his hands down the front of her body, grazing over her proud nipples, gently running his hands over her stomach, just enough to tease, not tickle. He bypassed the one part of her that was aching for his touch, and continued his path down her legs. She watched the Cheshire cat grin on his face, and thought to herself, "You bastard." He was teasing her mercilessly and he knew it.

"Is there a problem, love?" he said, grinning to her.

"Not at all," she replied, knowing full well that he could sense her arousal, smell it. "I was just thinking that it really isn't fair that you are doing all the work. You could probably use a massage, too."

"Oh, it really isn't necessary, m'lady," he replied, swallowing hard. She grinned innocently at him, and stepping out of the shower before he could stop her, said, "Oh, but I insist. After all, you work so," she paused and looked down at his proud manhood before lifting her eyes back to him, "hard."

With that, she spun him to face the shower wall. She grabbed the oil from where it lay just outside the shower, and stepped back inside. She rubbed it into her own hands, and began to rub his body. She rubbed the back of his neck, causing him to tip his head back and purr. She smirked, and began to rub his well-toned shoulders and firm, sculpted back. She ran her hands down his backside, and couldn't resist a small pinch. He yelped in surprise, and she grinned, before massaging the light sting away. She ran her hands down his legs as well, and softly told him, "Turn around."

He did so, and it was no shock for Vicki to see that he hand "vamped out". She thought to him, "God, you look beautiful when you are like that ." A grin appeared around his fangs, and he thought to her, "Glad you think so, love." She smiled again, and then began to massage his chest, running down to his hips slowly as he growled. She bypassed his hardness just as he had done her center, and he groaned, although he wasn't surprised that she was giving as good as she had gotten. She trailed down his thighs, and to his feet. By now, he was practically vibrating. "Vicki, I-" he started.

"I know, I need it too," she replied breathlessly, as she stood up. He grabbed her, and kissed her again, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He turned them so that she was against the wall, and she wrapped her toned thighs around his waist. He smoothly entered her body, and she dug her nails into his back and lightly nipped on his lower lip. As he thrust, he listened to the siren song of her blood and bit down just above her breast as she screamed her release. Still fully hard, he let her come down for a moment before beginning to thrust again. This time, she matched him move for move, and just as he came for the first time that night, she came again. Panting heavily, Henry slid out of her body and lowered her to the floor.

"Well, we failed to shower, but I had a good time nonetheless," Henry commented, causing Vicki to laugh. She smiled, and said, "Well, you've still got hot water. I think we can make it happen."

Laughing together, they both stood up and proceeded to gently, lovingly, wash each other's bodies under the stream of water. They got out, and Henry patted Vicki dry first with the fluffiest towel he had. She did the same for him, and they climbed into his bed together. Vicki lay her head against Henry's chest, smiling softly.

"Henry?" she started.

"Yes, my love?"

"You make me feel warm no matter how cold I am," she said to him. "I always feel safe with you. You feel like home."

"You've been my home ever since we met," he replied softly. "I could only pray that someday you would feel the same about me."

"Well, I do," she said, and Henry could sense her nervousness. "What's wrong, darling?"

"I've been thinking," she replied. "Maybe I don't need to be spending money on an apartment I am never in anymore."

"Are you asking…?" Henry said, sitting up. His eyes sparkled in excitement.

"If.. If you want me to," she replied, looking terrified. Henry sat up, and grabbed her in an embrace so tight she thought she might not breathe. "I would be honored and delighted to share my home with you, Victoria. You are the only thing that could warm this house. Are you certain, darling?"

"Yes," she replied steadily. "We will have to make arrangements, though. We have to figure out the whole candlelight during the day thing and-"

"We'll figure it out, love. We can beat the odds, remember?" Henry replied. She grinned, and said, "Correen is gonna lose it when she finds out her next research project is going to be movers."

"That she is," Henry agreed. "However, that is for tomorrow. Today, we should … celebrate."

Vicki squealed in delight as he pounced on her. As his lips hit her neck, she thought to him, "I can't wait for the future together. Especially if it is as fun as this."

He laughed, and the lovers showed each other their desire and devotion until the dawn came.


End file.
